1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a DC-DC converter; in particular, to a DC-DC converter protection circuit and a protection method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the circuit protection methods conventionally used in a circuit with a DC-DC converter 1 include: (1) a detection unit to detect whether the input voltage VIN is too low; (2) an over-temperature protection to prevent the circuit temperature from becoming too high; (3) an over-voltage protection to prevent the output voltage VOUT from becoming too high; and (4) an over-current protection to prevent the output voltage VOUT from being overloaded.
The above-mentioned circuit protection methods can prevent the circuit with the DC-DC converter 1 from being damaged; however, these circuit protection methods fail to provide enough protection to an inductor and a schottky diode disposed in the output stage 10 of the DC-DC converter 1. Once the output voltage VOUT becomes abnormal, the inductor and the schottky diode in the output stage 10 may become open or short, and the DC-DC converter 1 will be easily damaged.